ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Many Moons Ago
(The movie opens with Raven announcing what happened with some flashbacks.) * Raven: Many moons ago, with the forging of 6 golden symbols, magic returned to this land. But with it came the evil organization, Circus Gothica, intent on taking this power for themselves. I stood against Circus Gothica as the land's protector, training the Ultimate Champions. When the day came, together we defeated Freakshow the Ringmaster in the ultimate battle. But knowing my power, Freakshow had forged golden symbols of his own and the spell that was cast to banish him reflected back, sending us both to a far-off desolate realm. With the battle fought, only one champion feared the return of Freakshow and his colleagues. This warrior sought out the golden symbols lost in the battle and finding them discovered a mysterious storybook. Its magic transformed her into the new protector of Disneyland. Now, it is her task to find five Planeswalkers to defeat Circus Gothica and save us from his evil. * Emma Swan: My name is Emma Swan and I seek five Planeswalkers. 18 warriors have answered my call. Which of them will conquer the challenges? Who will protect Disneyland and defend The Circle Of Life? (The title appears: Raven: The Never-Ending Story. The scene opens in Washington DC. Arnor and her five top finalist friends were singing and dacing to "I Believe In Magic".) * Obra: It's simple as the wish... * Arnor: Or a dream at night. * Kyson: It'll take up some surprise, * Suhan: Hoping in the flash of light. * Sonlu: In the big of the night, * Molyn: It'll make you feel that magic is everywhere and you now it's real. * All: I believe in magic. I believe it true. You can feel it everywhere. It's in me and it's in you. * I believe in magic. I believe it true. You can feel it everywhere. * It's in me and it's in you. I believe in magic. * Obra: Listen to your heart... * Molyn: ...in the dreams you know. * Sonlu: It can take your breath away... * Suhan: ...or warm you with a glow. * Kyson: There's magic in the forest... * Arnor: ...and in the ocean blue. * It's a whisper in the breeze and it tingles in you and me. * All: I believe in magic. I believe it true. You can feel it everywhere. It's in me and it's in you. * I believe in magic. I believe it true. You can feel it everywhere. * It's in me and it's in you. I believe in magic. * Arnor: Can fly through the air and make all our wishes come true. * All: Appear out of nowhere and shine for me and you. * All: I believe in magic. I believe it true. You can feel it everywhere. It's in me and it's in you. * I believe in magic. I believe it true. You can feel it everywhere. * It's in me and it's in you. I believe in magic. I believe in magic. I believe in magic. (The song ends. Her friends cheer and applaud them.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story Category:Action Scenes Category:Opening Scenes